


Без заката нет рассвета

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Ex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все различия между Тимами, которых он видел до и после аварии, заключались в шрамах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Серебрянный ключик не к тому сердцу

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквелы к "Боги снятся людям" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2312759)

Последнее, что Тим помнил — как он пытался заказать пряный чай в Старбаксе где-то около Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг. Мир к тому времени уже пару часов казался меньше и темнее, чем обычно, но вот там, в Старбаксе, ему стало совсем дурно, и темнота вдруг сузилась и навалилась, поглощая с головой.

В себя он пришёл в больнице, чувствуя себя не намного лучше, чем последние несколько месяцев. Его знобило, лёгкие щекотала мокрота.

Да, точно. Он простыл, но не заметил, насколько простуда сильная, потому что лекарства, которые он пил, чтобы восстановиться после аварии, давали примерно такой же побочный эффект.

Тим открыл глаза и тут же дёрнулся, чтобы потереть переносицу. Пальцы нащупали лицо далеко не сразу. Глаза щипало от слишком яркого белого света. Саднил висок. Видимо, падая, он приложился обо что-то.

— Ну наконец-то.

Тиму с трудом удалось сдержать стон. Он думал, что один в палате. Он был в этом уверен.

— Не делай вид, что ты меня не слышишь.

Тим прекрасно всё слышал. И голос он этот знал хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Этот голос всё ещё заставлял его трепетать.

Это был голос человека, который его предал.

Тим не обернулся даже, просто опустил взгляд на исчерченные шрамами руки, на пальцы, которые до сих пор не всегда слушались. Подумал о своём изуродованном лице, о всём своём теле.

— Ты не хочешь со мной говорить?

Послышался шорох одежды, и Оуэн сел к нему на койку. Тим инстинктивно подтянул к себе ноги и отвернулся.

— Не хочу, — наконец сказал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, тебе возиться с калекой не хочется.  
— Туше, — отозвался Оуэн и запнулся, будто осознал, как это звучит со стороны. — Я здесь, потому что ты не убрал мой номер из своей страховки. Тебе стало плохо, и они позвонили мне. Потому что я твой «экстренный контакт».  
— Ах. Дерьмо, — процедил Тим. — Ты мог просто не приезжать, в таком случае. Ну, знаешь. Это всего лишь ошибка.

Оуэн не ответил. Он облизнул губы и опустил голову. Напрягся. Тима распирало от обиды и невысказанных слов, и точно так же — наверняка — Оуэна. Но это история закончилась. Какой был смысл её продолжать?

— Тим, я… — начал Оуэн. — Я знаю, что тебе было тяжело. И я просто… я не мог.

Тим поджал губы и стиснул в пальцах одеяло.  
— Ты _не мог?_ Бедный маленький Оуэн Мерсер _не мог_ смотреть, как его бойфренд страдает, — выплюнул он. — Ах, извини меня, ради бога, как я мог доставить тебе такие хлопоты. Я просто не подумал!  
— Тим, это не… — снова начал Оуэн, хотя у него самого задрожали руки.

Тим вздохнул.

— Мне наплевать, что ты имел в виду, или чего ты там хотел, или что ты там почувствовал. Я думал, что с тобой всю жизнь проведу, Оуэн. Думал: вернусь из горячих точек, и мы съедемся, и у нас всё будет замечательно. Всё прекрасно складывалось. Разве нет?

Оуэн смотрел на него, не мигая, будто пытался рассмотреть за шрамами старого Тима, того Тима, который хотел стать знаменитым фотографом. Который был уверен в их совместном будущем. От имени которого с ним говорил сейчас этот новый Тим.

Наконец он отвёл взгляд.

— Я тоже так думал.

Все различия между Тимами, которых он видел до и после аварии, заключались в шрамах. Шрамов этих было больше, чем можно было посчитать, даже постаравшись.

— Если бы ты разбился, Оуэн, я бы всё бросил и остался с тобой. Ты об этом знал? Знал в ту минуту, когда уходил из моей палаты, приняв решение больше не возвращаться?

Оуэн молчал. На бледных веснушчатых щеках выступил румянец, но это не было смущением.

Тим знал, что это. Это была злость.

— Я имею право злиться, что ты меня обманул. Ты имеешь право не приходить к тому, кого не любишь. — Тим развёл руками. — Справедливо?

Оуэн всё так же не отвечал. Он не горбился, не опускал плечи. Тим не видел его рук, но готов был поспорить — они сжаты в кулаки.

— Уходи. Я уберу твоё имя из страховки, и больше ты никогда обо мне не услышишь, Оуэн Мерсер.

Оуэн и правда встал. Подобрал свой рюкзак с пола и пошёл к выходу, но у двери, положив руку на ручку, он остановился. Обернулся и посмотрел на Тима, внимательно, как не смотрел с тех пор, как тот разбился.

— Я влюбился в тебя не потому, что ты был красивым, а потому, что ты казался мне сильным. Что стало с тем Тимом?  
— У тебя есть два варианта на выбор. — Тим поднял руку и стал загибать исполосованные пальцы: — Первый: ты ошибался уже тогда. Второй: ты сам его убил.

Оуэн стиснул губы так сильно, что они превратились в тонкую белую линию, повернул ручку и вышел.

Оуэн сбежал от него в первый раз, когда Тиму нужна была помощь сильнее всего. Тогда, когда ему нужна была поддержка и вера в него. Вера того, кто любит его. Ему нужна была вера Оуэна Мерсера, в которого он был влюблён с первого курса, и ради которого готов был бросить даже карьеру.

Оуэн сбежал от Тима во второй раз, когда оказалось, что Тим тот призрак, который может сделать больно в ответ.

Тим дождался, пока щёлкнет задвижка. И только тогда, загибая третий палец, добавил вполголоса:

— И третий: ты ошибаешься даже сейчас.


	2. Сколько шагов нужно сделать, чтобы спастись

Кон считал большой удачей те ночи, которые они проводили в доме Кэй. Его кровать здесь была больше, здесь можно было устроить цветомузыку, здесь было где расставить свечи и здесь никто не бил в стену шваброй, если они занимались любовью слишком громко.

Но больше всего ему нравилось просыпаться в комнате, которую он снимал у Кэй, потому что окна здесь выходили на восток. И если Кон просыпался рано, то он мог наблюдать, как солнечные лучики занимаются тем же, что он и сам любил делать.

Пересчитывают шрамы Тима поцелуями.

Кон понимал, почему, выходя на улицу, Тим прячет как можно больше кожи, скрывая то, что может привлечь к нему нежелательное внимание. Он даже понимал, почему сам Тим относится к своему телу со сдержанной ненавистью и почему так не любит своё отражение. Но Кон не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он видел и Тима, и его шрамы совсем иначе.

Это утро в доме Кэй мало чем отличалось от других. Кон снова проснулся раньше, потому что его солнце любило меньше и разбудило, безжалостно потыкав лучами в веки.

Кон проснулся, и повернул голову, и посмотрел на обнажённую спину рядом с ним. Спину, похожую на карту сокровищ.

Тим обнимал подушку, отвернувшись лицом к стене, и крепко спал. Расслабленный. Спокойный.

Кон наклонился и нашёл губами шрам на его щеке, тот самый, который сильно напоминал звёздочку. Полюбовался, как солнце легло на разрисованную белыми линиями спину жёлтыми полосами, и потянулся следом, касаясь губами рельефных бледных следов.

― Т' м'жешь п'р'стать? ― пробубнил Тим в подушку.  
― Прости, ни слова не понял.

Тим нехотя перевернулся на спину, подтянул к себе одеяло и скомкал, кутаясь в него.

― Прекращай так делать.  
― Почему? ― Кон сощурился и потянул одеяло на себя. ― Мне казалось, что тебе это нравится. Ну, вчера нравилось. И позавчера. И…  
― Именно поэтому прекрати. ― Тим попытался сделать сердитое лицо, но Кон наклонился к нему и поцеловал. А оторвавшись от губ, поцеловал его в нос и снова в звёздочку на щеке. Отстранился немного, глядя в серо― голубые глаза, и улыбнулся:  
― Ты невероятный, ты знаешь?  
― Ты постоянно это говоришь. ― Тим улыбнулся тоже. Криво, как всегда, но Кона и так устраивало. Он сгрёб Тима в охапку, прижимая его к себе вместе с одеялом.  
― И буду повторять это на протяжении всей вечности, которую мы проведём вместе.  
― Даже когда меня сожрёт всё, что полагается пережившим такие травмы, а так же старческий маразм и такое прочее? ― Тим ткнулся носом ему в плечо и прикрыл глаза, похоже, собираясь снова задремать.  
― _Особенно_ когда у тебя начнётся старческий маразм. Уверен, в маразме ты хотя бы перестанешь быть пессимистом. ― Кон поцеловал его в бледный, едва заметный шрам на лбу и обнял крепче.

Как бы там ни было, его радовало, что Тим так быстро засыпает с ним рядом.

Это значило, что Тим ему доверял. Что Тим впустил его к себе в скорлупу.

И Кон был благодарен за каждую минуту, что Тим позволял ему там же и оставаться.


End file.
